Currently, electronic devices provide various functions such as a communication function, music reproduction function, photographing function, and Internet connection function. In this document, the electronic device includes, for example a mobile communication electronic device, smart phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), tablet Personnel Computer (PC), hand-held PC, and Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), but the electronic device is not limited thereto. Such an electronic device may include various elements, for example a sound output module, camera module, and battery that provide various functions.
However, in order to improve portability, there is a desire for an electronic device having a reduced thickness. The reduced thickness makes it difficult in recent electronic devices to secure mounting space of elements to provide the foregoing various functions. Therefore, necessity to provide an electronic device having a reduced thickness while including various elements is desired.
Currently, in order to provide various audio performances, a recent electronic device includes a sound output module (e.g., a speaker module). For example, in a mobile phone (e.g., a feature phone or a smart phone), portable music player (e.g., an MP3 player or a Samsung Galaxy Player™), portable camera (e.g., a Samsung Galaxy Camera™), and tablet PC (e.g., a Samsung Galaxy Tab™, a Samsung Galaxy Note™), a sound output module provides various audio reproduction functions as well as a speaker phone function.
Particularly, the sound output module needs resonant space enough to secure a performance of an audio performance, particularly medium and low frequency band sound. However, as an electronic device has a reduced thickness, it is difficult to secure resonant space of a sound output module of the electronic device.
Accordingly, an electronic device including a sound output module that may secure resonant space of a sound output module and a housing for the electronic device is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.